Species
This is a list of''' species''' shown throughout The Coven Series ''in alphabetical order: A 'Angelic Afterlife Beings' - People brought back from the dead, usually equipped with granted angelic powers to complete a task and people killed once more, but still live. 'Angels' - Extremely power beings created by God to watch over, guide, and protect people as well as follow God's orders. C 'Council Helpers ' - People born or changed into magical beings that work for the Witch Council and help witches they are assigned to with their powers of aerokinetic blast, telekinetic transportation, and regeneration. '''Cupids '- A race of angel beings born to help others find love. G Ghost Witches - Dead witches in the form of a ghost, still having their witchly powers along with the powers of a ghost and can only be summoned once into the earth unless their bodies haven't been found and if they are not in hell, but in heaven. They can also come out for very good reasons or with some tricks. H Half Witch-Half Humans - Hybrids born from parents including a witch and a human. They have all of the powers of a witch, but they may be a little weaker than a full witch's depending on who they are. I Irregular Witches - Witches without the regular powers of a witch, but a form of one of the powers or all of the powers in total probably do birth problems or the baby's delicacy. Only ones alive are Piper and Crius. Irregular-Regular Witches - Hybrid witches with the powers of an irregular witch as well as regular witch. They are not born to be like this, but have obtained the power of a regular witch as an original irregular witch. Only one is Crius. P Phoenix Birds - Type of magical beings able to transform into powerful birds with a life essence of fire. Psychics - People with the ability power to see the past, present, and future. Psychic Witches - Beings with the powers of a witch as well as the power of psychic, premonition. Psychic Witch Practitioner - Meredith Jackson, a practitioner endowed with the power of premonition through a memory spell, turning her into a pyschic and the only witch practitioner with personal powers. R Reincarnation Witches - Beings with the powers of a witch along with the power to be continuously born again into another healed body after their death. S Seers - Magical beings who are powerful psychics born with the power of premonition and other powers. They are meant to give prophecies, give information, help, and more. Sensing Controllers - Supernatural humans able to control the sensing power of someone. Surgo Witches ' - Descendants of/or someone injected a dead witch's blood and ash into themselves and use enchanted objects that have powers; dagger, necklace, and ring. They also have the power to resurrect people. 'Surgo/Witch Hybrid (Hybrids, Surgo-Witches) - Beings that are offsprings of very powerful Surgos and can be turned into Hybrids with the powers of a witch and Surgo along with random powers. The number and strength of the powers depend on the strength of their parents. W Werewolves '- Supernatural beings with the ability to transform into a wolf expect on a full moon and has other strong werewolf powers, most of which can be used in human and werewolf form. 'Witches (Full) '- Servants of nature whose powers come for the earth and are passed down between parent to child. They are able to control the elements and move objects with their minds. 'Witch Practitioners - Humans who practice witchcraft and have the power to cast spells and brew potions as well as use their very developed minds to control and manipulate things with much concentration, but do not actually have any personal powers of their own.